


i see swimming pools

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Romance, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Very fluffy, basically anything you could ever want from a thasmin fic lol, shower, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: the doctor had spent all day fixing little things on the console, with yaz admiring her the whole time, so they decided to go and do something to help them relax.





	i see swimming pools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chikabxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabxy/gifts).



> it's 4am and i only got someone (@/whittakerswho on twitter,, thank u colin ily) to proofread the first half of it so sorry if the writing goes a tad bit downhill

It was approaching night time fast, the sun creeping further out of view, the colours of the sky flowing from orange to purple to blue quickly. The wind was calm, a slow summer's breeze, the warmth from throughout the day hanging in the air, even through sunset into dark. As the sun gracefully disappeared, stars began to appear, visible as ever without the clouds, like dots in the sky, forming patterns and, what the Doctor would call, art.

The Doctor liked to name a lot of things in nature that made 'art'; she was extremely appreciative of every environment she travelled to and discovered, every planet and even galaxies. She could find beauty in every single thing in the universe. It was one of the things Yasmin Khan had picked up about the blonde woman after travelling with her for five months. Every day she'd found out something new about her, or spot a feature of her body she'd never seen, or a face she'd never made. Every time Yaz thought she knew the Doctor, another story would come up about her past she hadn't heard, and it made Yaz realise how unknown she is, and how much there is to be found out - and if she'd ever find out everything about the Doctor, or leave before she could. Nevertheless, it made  _ every  _ word that came out of the alien's mouth interesting and very important, however useless or nonsensical other people found it to be. The police officer therefore found it disheartening when she stopped herself from rambling on about something unrelated. If she could, she'd stop the Time Lord from ever stopping herself from talking and listen to her for hours, even if it delayed the salvation of many civilisations from danger.

It had been a quiet day in the TARDIS, which was now parked in a rich American neighbourhood she'd randomly chosen to fly to, with all of the companions mainly staying in their rooms and the Doctor fiddling with little bits in the console room. Well, all of the companions  _ except  _ from Yaz. She'd seemed to find herself end up watching the Doctor do her own thing for the majority of the day, and when questioned about her actions, she'd simply dismiss them with the fact that she was 'bored'. But that was an utter lie, because she had a perfect range of other things she really ought to be doing that were not boring, but no, she'd rather stay and watch a cute girl fix things for six hours. Whilst watching her there was an occasional mutter of conversation between the two and often there was a noise coming from the Doctor, either a whisper to herself or a mumble in reaction to a tweak she'd made, however other than that, it was silent of talk. The blonde woman didn't pause to eat or to drink or even go to the toilet (did she ever go to the toilet?), but as the days came to a close, she took more moments to stop to stretch or to take a deep breath, and finally then stopped. When she had stopped, she dusted off her hands and took off her protective goggles, leaving them to rest around her neck, and placed herself beside Yaz whilst she ate her dinner.

"Y'alright?" said the brown haired woman, her mouth full of chips.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, tucking her hair behind her ear before nicking a chip from Yaz's plate. "You?" she smiled as she ate the stolen chip.

"Oi!" she nudged her, yet couldn't refrain from smiling herself. "Whatever, I'll let you off," she sighed. "I'm not bad. How's the TARDIS?"

"You should know, you were watching me all day," she teased, giving a small wink as she took another chip. "it's alright, still a few things I need to tinker with here and there, like the revolving abstraction in the physical entity optical scanner..." 

And with that, she was rambling on like she always does, about things Yaz doesn't understand. But she loves listening anyway, and because she didn't have to, she didn't stop her talking. She let her talk about the 'faulty configuration in the polarity of the neural machine' and the 'slightly-off readings in the console apparatus' because she just  _ loved  _ hearing this woman's voice and listening to the wonderful things she had to say. She let her talk for the next five minutes, before the Doctor stopped herself anyway:

"Oh! And the stupid cobwebs that are on the custard cream dispenser because  _ she  _ still hasn't let me have anyone since I ate ten in one go  _ five days  _ ago," she huffed. "Wait. I've been talking for the last five minutes. Sorry, I just get so carried away, see, I don't really have an off button-"

"It's okay," Yaz interrupted, smirking. "I like listening to what you have to say,"

The Doctor jumped up as she spoke, "Well, you're one of the few,"

Yaz followed behind, placing her plate on the TARDIS steps and walking towards the console. 

"So, where to next? I'll let you decide as you've stuck with me all day," said the Doctor, leaning on her arm on the console. "Although! No family history this time! Really can't be having that again."

Yaz smiled, thoughtfully, "We're in a rich American neighbourhood, right? With mansions that have pools n' all that?"

The Doctor nodded, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, one of them has got to be empty," Yaz raised an eyebrow.

The blonde woman's nose scrunched and her mouth dropped open, "Yaz! We can't go and break into a house!"

"No! I mean, we could just sneak into their pool or something...?" she suggested. The Doctors scrunched face transformed into a smile as she rolled her eyes.

As they ran out, a wave of humidity slammed against their bodies, their eyes quickly adjusting to the inky blackness of the night. 

Once the two of them had found a suitable house with a pool, they ran around to the back of it and stripped off into their underwear, immediately jumping into the pool together.   The sharpness of the cool water hit Yaz's skin as soon as she touched the surface of the pool, before she was, refreshingly, submerged completely. Full of adrenaline, she swam up to the surface, and was greeted by the Doctor's pale, clear, grinning face. Yaz had to take a moment to breath - her heart was about to burst just looking at the Doctor's face, closer than usual. 

Suddenly, the blonde woman dived into the water, making herself extremely difficult to locate, even though the pool lights were on. Yaz scanned around the water before feeling something touch her legs. She kicked about, trying to see if she could get the Doctor back, before giving up and submerging herself, and then being greeted by the other woman's face again. They grinned at each other, before she began to make silly faces, Yaz grinning even harder at her childish manner, blushing slightly. The brown haired woman gave in and stuck out her tongue, the Doctor scrunching up her nose and smiling in reply. She returned to the surface to catch her breath and to compose herself and  stop herself from blushing so much. Everything about the other woman did made her blush. It didn't help when she brang her face up above the water too, pushing her hair away from her face, revealing her beautiful, chiselled jaw, her perfectly shaped eyebrows and her smooth pink lips. It wasn’t like Yaz hadn’t admired her face like this before but goddamn… It never got old. 

The Doctor took advantage of the situation by swimming over towards Yaz, smiling as she did.Yaz was so caught up in the moment (and also her collarbones, like fucking hell were they attractive - could collarbones even be attractive?) that she didn’t realise that the Doctor’s objective was to soak her with water. It was too late for her to move by the time the Time Lord had swept up water with her hand in her direction.

Yaz’s mouth dropped open, completely snapped out of her moment admiring her, and immediately responded by collecting as much water as she could with her arm and swiping it in the direction of the doctor. The two women were left in silence before the both of them broke out into laughter, clutching down under the water to their stomachs to deal with it. They splashed each other more as they laughed; the Doctor tried to run as fast as she could through the pool, the tip of her toes just about touching the floor as she did, as Yaz did the same, running away from her. It wasn’t long before Yaz caught her own foot and broke through the surface of the water, but played it out smoothly by doing a forward roll and standing back up afterwards. 

“Oooh, so we’re doing tricks now?” said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow. She dived under the water and placed her hands on the floor, kicking her legs up to hold herself. Yaz was actually quite impressed. 

Before the Doctor brought herself up again, Yasmin ducked under the water and took a step closer to her. When she did bring herself up, she stayed under the water for another few seconds before jumping up, grabbing onto the blonde woman’s hips as she did, lifting her up as she went upwards. The Doctor gasped as she did, but her mouth curled round into a smile and she giggled as her toes reached the ground again and they were in their original positions.

Although, Yaz soon found that she still had her hands clutched onto her hips, as tight as they previously had been.

She didn’t want to let go. And so she didn’t.

The Doctor soon noticed the placement of her hands too, and looked down at them before up at Yasmin, gazing into her eyes. Yaz gazed back; her eyes were a deep green colour, with specs of brown that smoothly mixed in with the green. They reminded her of an alien sky they’d seen one time whilst adventuring. She gazed even longer and saw how meaningful they were - her eyes looked like they could tell a thousand stories and, God, would Yaz listen to every  _ single  _ one. But from all of the times she’d admired her eyes before, they’d never looked this beautiful - there had always been some sort of barrier up in them, a barrier between Yaz and the Doctor’s emotions. This time the barrier wasn’t there… She’d taken the barrier down for Yaz, and the brown haired woman was free to explore these old eyes that captured  _ so goddamn much _ … free to understand the Doctor. 

The police officer smiled. The time traveller smiled back. They both interrupted these smiles with the touching of their lips together. It was a completely new experience for the both of them: this was the first kiss as a woman for the Doctor, and Yaz had only kissed a girl when she was playing spin the bottle in year nine. But they could both say with no doubt in their minds, that it was one of the best experiences they’d ever had.

Yaz indulged in the blonde woman’s lips, her scent even stronger this close to her, as her grip relaxed on her hips and she fell more comfortably into the interaction. The Doctor responded by letting her hands travel to her face, tucking the wet, brown strands of hair behind her ear and then proceeding to cup her face with them, her thumb lightly stroking against Yaz’s dark skin. 

The moment abruptly came to a finish when Yasmin suddenly pulled back, but as the Time Lord soon discovered, it wasn’t because she didn’t like it; she was so caught up in the moment and overwhelmed with it that she needed a second to compose herself. She smiled as she took a deep breath, and the other smiled back, a tint of pink flushing at their cheeks, their eyes locking with one another’s. The police officer took a moment to break away from her gaze and flick her eyes down to the blonde’s body, as exposed as it had ever been in her see-through underwear; this was skin that she’d never seen, in fact, no one had ever seen, yet she’d been  _ trusted  _ enough to have it shown to her, trusted enough for the Doctor to take down the wall she always put up. She wanted to thank her, in some way, for letting her see this side of her, so she did it like this:

“You’re so beautiful,” said Yaz, biting her lip to try and control herself.

The Doctor’s eyes flickered slightly, her lips curling ever so slightly for a second or two. Yaz looked through the subtle waves of the water, making out the curves of the blonde woman’s body that could only possibly be described as  _ fucking perfect. _ No-one in the history of existence had made Yaz feel the way she did when she looked at the Doctor - God knows how she would be able to cope if she ever had the opportunity to actually touch her - she can hardly cope when she touches her shoulder. Nevertheless, she looked forward to the moment when that opportunity would arise.

Their hands remained in the same places as they looked at each other, the energy and electricity between the two women never changing as they took more time in silence to admire one another. Yaz seized this opportunity to lean in once again, placing her lips upon the Time Lord’s, relishing every feeling she was receiving, every place she was being touched. She never wanted to let this past, so she savoured every drip of it. They continued kissing for another few minutes, the placement of their body and arms moving every-so-often, as the night grew older and colder, their bodies too growing colder.

This time, the Doctor pulled away; their arms untangled from their bodies, lips returning to their original distance away from the other and curling round into meaningful smiles, their hair started to dry. Once they had separated, they realised how cold they’d become, and therefore decided to retreat from the water and go back to the TARDIS.

After pulling themselves from the water, they remembered how they hadn’t brought a towel, so they had to walk back in their soaked through underwear, in the middle of the night, through a 1980s upper class American neighbourhood. Yaz knew that the Doctor would be able to sort anything out if a problem appeared, but that didn’t stop her from being extremely cautious on the walk back.

Soon enough, they’d walked through the spaceship doors, no harm upon them, dripping onto the cold floor, immediately rushing towards their rooms to have a shower. The Doctor managed to get there first, and began to strip herself naked, turning on the water in the process. Yaz grabbed clothes and a towel on the way, meaning she was far behind the other woman and hadn’t seen which shower she’d gone into. Before thinking properly, she’d opened the door and already had the Doctor’s damp, naked body revealed to her. Her eyes widened and her body froze.

“Shit, sorry,” said Yaz, stuttering over her words, trying to control her hands enough to shut the door.

“Don’t be,” said the Doctor, casually, continuing as she previously was. “You saw me in see-through underwear a minute ago, this isn’t much different. You’re welcome to stay, if you wish,” 

The way the Doctor spoke as if this was a normal, maybe even regular, occurence for her almost patronised Yaz for feeling embarrassed in the first place; she quickly picked up on this:

“S’okay to feel awkward in the first place,” said the blonde woman whilst stepping into the shower. “The only reason I don’t is because of the rather odd amount of times I’ve been in the same situation with River…”

“Who’s River?” said Yaz, even though she knew the other woman wouldn’t answer the question anyway.

“...Although nearly every time that’s ended with sex,” the Doctor trailed off as she was speaking.

“What?!” said Yaz, caring  _ way too much _ about the fact that the Doctor has had sex. She’s had thirteen versions of herself, is over 2000 years old, travels in time, has always had female companions and has literally hung out with the most amazing female historical figures? Of course she’s pulled a few girls - Yaz was just jealous. It wasn’t even because she was jealous of the Doctor being with so many people; she was jealous of the so many people that had been with the Doctor.

She gave in, closed the door and sat down on the closed toilet lid, her chin resting on her hand, staring down at the floor all whilst the other woman continued to shower. It took all of her energy not to stare at her body - however much Yaz wanted to deny that, she heavily struggled to keep her eyes away. They both continued in silence for the duration of her wash, but once she’d stepped out and realised she hadn’t brought a towel, Yaz had to speak.

“It’s fine, just use mine and bring me one for when I get out,” said Yaz, grabbing hers off of the floor and handing it to her. She had no hesitation to undress, her skin and hair now starting to feel grotesque because of the chlorine. 

Yasmin showered, and once she was finished, the Doctor had snuck through the door and put a towel beside the shower. 

After the two women had gotten changed into fresh pajamas and the Doctor had already tucked herself up into bed, Yaz was left wondering for several minutes trying to find her room, but ended up going past the same door about four times. Soon, Yasmin gave in and raised her fist to knock on the door, immediately creaking open before her knuckles had even touched the wood.

She was welcomed by an array of colours that blended in with one another, shelves that were bursting with various misc items she would’ve collected on her travels, and a huge bed that took up the space that wasn’t already filled by her tokens from her life. The ceiling showcased a range of patterns and glowing lights that illuminated the room. The bed was so filled up with pillows, that after Yaz’s eyes adjusted to the dark room, it took her several seconds to spot the blonde woman.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway, biting her lip before she spoke. “Doctor, I can’t find my room. Is it okay if I stay in yours for tonight?” said Yaz, stumbling over her words.

“Course,” said the Doctor, propping up pillows beside her for the brown haired woman. 

She made her way over to the bed, closing the door behind her, and shuffled under the duvet, snuggling up to the warmth from the fabric and radiating from the alien beside her. Softly, the Doctor’s voice broke the silence:

“Yaz,” she coughed slightly. “About earlier,” she paused for the other woman to speak, but there was no response. Yaz felt no need. “Well, I’m not used to this whole… thing. I haven’t felt the way about someone the way I feel about you for a very, very long time, if at all. But it’s not like I want to stay as friends, because I won’t be able to cope being platonic all of the time - it’s too frustrating and surprisingly difficult to keep my feelings tucked away,” 

Yaz’s heart began to race as she looked at the woman in front of her as she spoke, as she thought about every word that left her mouth very carefully before each one did.

“I liked kissing you, and spending time with you, and being in an intimate situation with you in the shower. And I like being with you now,” she paused, and her eyes flickered down as she thought. “I love you.”

Yaz felt complete. After months of denial and guilt and sadness she’d put herself through, she could finally put her mind at ease.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, watching the Doctor’s eyes glimmer as she heard her response. 

They kissed again, the passion within it sparking connection and love between them. Afterwards, they made themselves comfortable, the two of them on their side facing each other, the Doctor’s cheek resting against Yaz’s chest, their arms wrapped around one another. 

“Also, I must say: the TARDIS is the reason that you couldn’t find your room and the reason there was only one shower you could find. She does it a lot - mostly to annoy you, to prove a point or to make something happen,” the Doctor whispered.

Yaz chuckled back. “It was probably the latter,” 

The two women smiled slightly, dozing off to sleep very quickly. Graham came in to ask the Time Lord a question, but ended up smiling at how happy they looked together and left them to rest. After all, the Doctor had spent all day cleaning, and Yaz had spent all day tirelessly admiring her whilst she was doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> oof hope u enjoyed it x


End file.
